Brillo
by MecyLyss
Summary: Porque Alibaba tenía un brillo propio que atraía a todos, y su maestro no era inmune ante su encanto. [Sharrkan x Alibaba]


Hola! Aquí me aparezco con algo nuevo (?) Me dí cuenta de que esta pareja no tiene casi ningún fic en español al menos y quise aportar mi granito de arena.

Atención: fanfic extremadamente cursi, se recomienda discresión (?)

En fin, disfruten~

* * *

Rasco mi nuca mientras camino por los largos pasillo del palacio. Sin darme cuenta mis pies me han conducido hacia la habitación en la que te encuentras.

Detengo mis pasos observando la puerta de tu cuarto, solo el inmenso silencio me acompaña, todos en el palacio descansan placenteramente en los brazos de Morfeo. Sería el momento ideal de entrar si así lo quisiera, nadie se percataría de ello, ni siquiera tú.

Porque una insondable alegría se apoderaba de mi ser con tan solo observarte, poder admirar tu sonrisa y fortaleza. Te observo en cada entrenamiento, procurando ser cauto, aun así más de una vez me he visto descubierto por tus ojos, pero tú solo me sonríes. Debes pensar que soy extraño, yo también lo pienso, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y empiezo a alejarme otra vez, perdiéndome en la inmensidad de la noche llego nuevamente sin saberlo a los jardines abarrotados de flores. Me siento en el césped, recostando mi espalda en uno de los tantos árboles.

Mi cabeza da vueltas, tal vez no debí beber hoy pero de todas formas da igual ya que aun estoy en mis cabales, así que no importa demasiado.

Dejo que mi mirada se eleve hacia el cielo y quedo prendado ante la reverberación de las estrellas. Rio ante un fugaz pensamiento que se presenta en mi mente _"Tú te pareces a ellas, Alibaba"_ Brillas en la lejanía, mostrando cuán hermosa es tu luz, cuán pura es, cuán distante es. A pesar de extender mi mano no puedo llegar a alcanzarte, no puedo sentir tu calor, no puedo ser iluminado por tu luz, porque tú no brillas para mí.

Rio nuevamente ante mis ideas, sí… realmente no debí beber…

Un ruido sordo me obligó a apartar mis pensamientos de él. Irritado, volteo mi cabeza hacia los lados procurando al causante y siento mi corazón acelerarse cuando veo al chico de cabellera rubia y sonrisa radiante sentado en el suelo.

Y siento mi corazón detenerse cuando me doy cuenta, estas llorando. Salgo disparado, no quiero verte llorar, _¿Por qué lloras?_ Pregunto una vez cerca de ti. Te sobresaltas al escuchar mi voz, después de todo no te habías dado cuenta de mi presencia.

 _Maestro…_ dijiste intentando en vano desvanecer tus lágrimas. Mi alma se resquebraja al ver el dolor en tus ojos _, ¿Ocurre algo?_ Insistí sentándome a tu lado y posando mis manos sobre tus hombros. _Estás temblando…_

Tratas de dar una sonrisa pero fallas por completo. Puedo ver que las lágrimas aun amenazan con desbordarse. Intentas decir algo pero solo un sollozo se deja escuchar y te rompes frente a mí…

Extiendo mi mano hacia tu rostro tratando de calmarte, sigues temblando a pesar de todo, las lágrimas no paran de brotar de tus ojos, ¿no puedes detenerlas? Quisiera detenerlas.

Te has acercado a mí buscando consuelo en una mano amiga. _Por favor, por favor no llores,_ te pido estrechándote entre mis brazos, aun así solo puedo sentir tu cuerpo contraerse en pequeños sollozos. No puedo imaginar el dolor que sientes.

 _Sí lo sé…_ Después de todo, tus heridas aún están abiertas, aún están sangrando. Te atormentan, te quitan el sueño, no puedes dormir, ¿Cuándo se irán estas pesadillas? Quisiera protegerte de ellas.

Acaricio tu cabello sintiendo su suave textura, su embriagadora fragancia. Quisiera protegerte de todos los horrores de este mundo. Permíteme ser tu guardián por favor…

Te sigues aferrando a mí, como si temieras soltarme. _No me iré a ningún lado…_ susurro suavemente _. Estaré contigo, así que por favor no llores_ …Ignoras mis suplicas y en cambio comienzas a llorar con mayor fuerza. _No, no… por favor_

No llores tan amargamente, no quiero verte sufrir ¿Qué debo hacer para que seas feliz? Déjame cargar tu dolor también. No es bueno que intentes hacerte con toda la carga, no fue tu culpa.

Las condiciones de Balbadd y de su gente…tu gente. No fue para nada tu culpa, vamos, deja de sentir ese peso en tus hombros. Tu amigo…tu querido amigo, aquel del que con tanta alegría me hablas… tampoco se fue por tu culpa, vamos deja de sentirte solo.

 _Porque con él se fue una parte de ti_ , me habías dicho una noche, _y no podrás vivir realmente sin él._

No entenderías y creo que jamás comprenderás el dolor que me causaron tus palabras. Porque esa vez pude ver con claridad en tus ojos, a quién verdaderamente pertenecías.

De que a pesar de extender mi mano, nunca lograría alcanzarte, nunca lograría sentir tu calor, ni ser bañado con tu luz. Porque ya pertenecías a otra persona y esa persona se había ido llevándose consigo tu resplandor.

Y aun así trato de calmarte, porque verte así me inflige tanto dolor como miles de espada travesando mi piel.

Los sollozos poco a poco se detienen, puedo sentir tu trémulo cuerpo relajándose en mis brazos. _Lo siento_ susurras finalmente, ¿Por qué te disculpas? Debería ser yo el que se disculpe por no poder detener tus lágrimas. No respondo, en cambio te sostengo firmemente en mis brazos.

Me niego rotundamente a soltarte, no quisiera alejarme de ti y pareciera ser que tú tampoco estas dispuesto a marcharte. Seguimos en silencio, escuchando solamente el concierto de los grillos en la inmensidad de la noche...

Seguimos así, hasta que noto que tu respiración se vuelve acompasada y me doy cuenta de que has caído en la inconsciencia. Sonrío al ver tu rostro finalmente tranquilo y ruego de que tus sueños corran con la misma suerte.

Te cargo en brazos y me dirijo a tu habitación. Los largos pasillos siguen siendo solamente iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna. No puedo resistirme y dejo que mi mirada viaje nuevamente a tu rostro que sigue aun humedecido por las lágrimas, y agradezco que estés sumergido en el mundo de los sueños, porque solo así no te percatarías de la cara de idiota que he puesto.

Llagamos finalmente a la habitación correcta y me apresuro en dejarte descansar en tu cama. Aseguro de que las sabanas te cubran completamente, no quisiera que de te dé un refrío, aunque lo más probable es que sí enfermes, quedamos mucho tiempo en el frío jardín… Golpeo mi frente, debí pensar en eso.

Me detengo nuevamente, el incesante impulso de sentir tu piel hace que me estremezca. Cierro mis puños tratando ordenar mis ideas, pero mi cabeza da vueltas y hace que no pueda ignorar mis deseos, ¿Finalmente el alcohol hizo efecto? Es gracioso porque nunca llegó a afectarme de esta forma.

Rio ante mi deplorable estado y me obligo a abandonar tu habitación, no sin antes acariciar tu suave rostro y sentir tus cálidos labios bajo mis dedos. Inconscientemente me veo inclinándome sobre ti y en un estúpido arrebato rompo toda distancia que nos separe y uno mis labios con los tuyos.

Siento un agradable cosquilleo llenar mis sentidos y quisiera que el tiempo no avanzara pero me separo lentamente de ti, temiendo que despertaras y me descubrieras, ¿Qué pensarías de mí, querido alumno?

Acaricio por última vez tus cabellos y obligo a mis pies moverse hacia la puerta, evito mirar hacia atrás no quiero que otra de mis brillantes ideas sea quedarme a dormir a tu lado, por más que lo deseara simplemente está fuera de mi alcance.

Salgo de tu habitación con una falsa sensación de victoria flotando en mi cabeza. Ciertamente no moriría sin haber probado tus labios, aunque desafortunadamente las circunstancias habían determinado de que tú estuvieras dormido, y yo estuviera mareado por el alcohol.

Sí, aunque tal vez quererte sea contraproducente, no puedo evitar que mis sentidos griten ante cada sonrisa y cada mirada que me diriges. Porque quiero permanecer siempre a tu lado, quiero ser quien te proteja ante cualquier adversidad. Y aunque tu luz jamás me alcance, no me importará vivir entre las sombras, si eso implica verte brillar.

Seré quien te proteja, viviré entre las sombras, seré feliz de ver el brillo de tu sonrisa, aunque ese brillo sea de alguien más.


End file.
